My Greatest Face
by JackOfBloodyHearts
Summary: Part 1 of my Largo trilogy. Pavi Largo, from "REPO! THE GENETIC OPERA", attempts to please his father by putting himself through an experimental face transplant procedure.
1. Chapter 1: Rotti and Pavi

_**My Greatest Face**_

* * *

**Chapter One: ROTTI AND PAVI  
**

As Rotti stepped into his youngest son's room, he quickly took note of the topless gentern giggling childishly as Pavi ran his tongue up her neck. A quick grunt from Rotti silenced the giggles with a gasp, and the gentern grabbed her top and ran past Rotti, out of the room. Pavi looked up at his father, and gave a sigh. A snarl formed and disappeared from Pavi's striking and handsome face as he contemplated what to say to Rotti.

Before Pavi could think of something (_A painfully slow process_, Rotti thought to himself), Rotti spoke up. "Pavi, my boy, I've been thinking about you."

Pavi, having apparently given up on his thought, looked at his own perfectly pleasing reflection while tuning in to what Rotti was saying. He grabbed a stray bottle of skin lotion (many lotions were strewn across the room) and squished a glob of it out to rub on his unblemished face. "Papa?"

"Well, Pavi, I think you're the perfect candidate for-"

"GeneCo's next president?!"

"Well, no, I haven't come to a decision on that just yet, Paviche. I was going to say that you'd be the perfect candidate for the new face operation GeneCo is offering. It isn't public knowledge just yet, but the idea of replacing one's face is-"

"You want-a Pavi to replace-a his face?" Pavi said, adding excess "a"s here and there. Rotti took a deep breath, annoyed at his son's desperate attempts to give himself a thick Italian accent.

"Well, I just thought you'd enjoy such an experience," Rotti said. Looking at Pavi through his reflection, he noticed he was already losing his attention. "It would be great for GeneCo's business. The great Pavi Largo, GeneCo's most eligible bachelor, going in for the brand new surgical procedure. 'Replace Your Face!' Good slogan!"

Pavi was still staring into his reflection's eyes, losing more interest rapidly.

"If not, of course, I could just ask Lui-" Rotti started, before Pavi snapped out of his daze.

"Luigi?! Nonsense! He's-a useless! Nobody would-a want a new face if-a they associated it with-a Luigi. Pavi'll do it, Papa! Anything for-a you!" Pavi turned from his reflection and flashed Rotti a beautiful grin filled with whitened, straight teeth.

Rotti had to admit, although certainly the least intelligent of his three children, Pavi was certainly the most attractive. _Obviously something he picked up from me_, Rotti thought to himself. It almost seemed a shame to remove that face and swap it with another one. But, since neither Luigi nor Amber seemed up for it (Rotti was surprised that neither had said yes, what with Amber jumping at any opportunity to slice herself up in the name of fashion and Luigi being, well, less than appealing to many ladies), Rotti was forced to prey on his second son's stupidity for this job.


	2. Chapter 2: Three days later

**Chapter Two: THREE DAYS LATER**

Rotti sat in his desk, scribbling his signature across another in an assortment of GeneCo legal documents. He didn't look up when Pavi knocked, or entered the room. It wasn't until Pavi spoke up that Rotti looked up at his son.

His first glance was merely to acknowledge his son's presence, a fleeting meeting of the eyes. However, Rotti quickly did a double-take. Pavi's magnificent features, spawned from pure male Largo genes, were now gone, shadowed by an even more incredibly handsome face. It was not a Largo face. Not a natural face, but a magnificent one nonetheless. Rotti was stunned, speechless.

"Papa? How does-a the Pavi look?" Pavi said. He spoke with his usual casual attitude, and two genterns, clinging to his arms, picked up on the note of confidence and grinded slowly along his sides, almost trying to merge with him it seemed.

"Am I the new face of-a GeneCo, or-a what?!" Pavi said as his newly fashioned cheeks rose apart in a brilliant smile. When Rotti said nothing, the smile disappeared. It was then that Rotti noticed something a bit askew. The flesh of Pavi's left cheek didn't recede as the other cheek had. It stretched a bit as if caught on something. Pavi, who's lip remained curled due to the malfunctioning cheek, noticed it right away too. He removed one of his arms from around the gentern's waist and began massaging his face. The cheek receded and his unnatural beauty returned. "The surgeon said-a that it might take a little while for-a my muscles to adapt to the kinks of this-a new face."

"Well, Pavi, it looks fantastic! The operation went better than I expected," Rotti said, smiling, but concerned about the tweak in his son's cheek. Pavi, wrapping his arm around the second gentern's waist again, turned and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3: Two days later

**Chapter Three: TWO DAYS LATER**

Rotti was staring at the new series of billboard advertisements about to be put up around the city, sporting two photos of Pavi; before and after. A complete face-transplant would surely entice another horde of surgery-addicts. _Pavi's finally doing something useful for a change_, Rotti thought. Between the two shots was the slogan "Come to GeneCo today and Replace Your Face!"

He took a sip of his coffee and gave an approving nod to the subordinate responsible for getting Rotti's answer. As the subordinate was about to turn and leave with the ad, Pavi screamed and Amber cackled from somewhere in the house.

"Pavi's got acne! Warts! A tumor! Something!" Amber shrieked with a malevolent smile as she raced down the stairs. Luigi looked up at her, sheathing his knife temporarily while Rotti looked up from the dinner table. "Daddy! Daddy! Guess what?!" Amber screamed.

"Papa! Papa! What-a the hell is-a wrong with-a my new face?!" Pavi screamed from upstairs. Rotti, looking at Amber's disturbing grin, stood and slowly began jogging up the stairs. As he raced into Pavi's room, he found Pavi looking at himself in a shard of his mirror, which had been shattered. Pavi's back was to his father, and Rotti couldn't see the reflection. As Pavi turned, Rotti shuddered.

Pavi's left cheek, the one that had stuck a few days earlier, was now sagging off of his son's face. Red sores were weeping pus from the hanging flesh. The rest of Pavi's face seemed more-or-less intact, but the flabby cheek was hideous.

"Papa! Help me!" Pavi cried. Rotti shrank back and gripped his chest as if having a heart-attack as a tear rolled down Pavi's grotesque blob of a cheek. Gripping the doorframe with his other hand, Rotti choked down a moan as Luigi and Amber, grinning from ear-to-ear, raced up behind him and peered at their mutant brother.


	4. Chapter 4: Two hours later

**Chapter Four: TWO HOURS LATER**

The surGen sputtered as Pavi gripped her throat. This wasn't an unusual event (Pavi was into all sorts of kinky crap), but the reason for it didn't involve arousal this time.

"Look at-a me!" Pavi growled. His normally effeminate voice had become gruff, raw, and full of hatred. His hand clenched tighter around her neck and she stopped sputtering, now only able to make a quiet but continuous wheeze. "Look at what you've done!"

Luigi stood behind him, a small grin on his face. This may just have been the first bit of pride Luigi had felt for his stupid brother. A naïve gentern came running down the hallway to stop the commotion, running directly into Luigi's knife. A sickening plop made her look down, where she saw her own life come pooling out of her on to the floor below. Looking briefly at his work, Luigi turned his attention back to Pavi, who had brought his face closer to the surGen's. Pavi's breathing was rough and hostile, while the surGen's was less than a wheeze now.

Pavi unclenched his rigid hand, and the surGen slid down the wall that she had just been pinned to. She was unconscious, if not dead, and Pavi began to figure out what to do next. He had moved from denial to anger, and now, his rage was doing nothing for him.

"Ahh! I just want-a to know what the hell is-a going on with-a my face!"

The surGen coughed and shook, still crippled on the floor. She finally responded in a raspy voice, "Your body. It's rejecting the face transplant. Something must've gone wrong, and now it's going to try to rot your face off."

Pavi kneeled down to her, all the anger gone from his eyes. From his face. From his disgusting face. The rash of sores and saggy flesh was no longer concentrated on just his cheek. It had spread upwards and downwards, and now the corner of his mouth drooped with his chin.

"Please! I just-a want-a my old face back! I was-a fine with it!" Pavi pleaded. Luigi scoffed in disgust at his little brother's groveling and started walking away. His pride had been short-lived.

"I can't do it."

"Please! I can't live-a with this face!"

"I can't! Your old face is go-" the surGen began. She stopped only because she saw the change in Pavi's eyes. He didn't want his old face back. He just wanted a better face than the monstrosity he had. While she was realizing this, looking deep into his eyes, Pavi's hands reached up slowly and stroked her cheeks. She was being drawn into a state of hypnosis that only Pavi, and perhaps a younger Rotti, was capable of inducing. As she leaned in to meet his lips, though they were blistered and beginning to sag, she closed her eyes for the last time, ready for a kiss.

A stray scalpel that the dead gentern had dropped moved with rapid speed in Pavi's hand as it plunged into the surGen's neck. Her eyes opened wide as her mouth opened to unleash a scream, but Pavi silenced her with a flick of the scalpel, carving out the bottom of her chin.

The surGen's eyelids began to droop, but she never blinked. Her eyes glazed over in an endless, haunting stare, and Pavi methodically began dragging his scalpel up the side of her head, over her forehead, and down the other side. With bloody but dainty fingers, he was careful to remove her face without damaging it.

He placed his first trophy up to his own melted face and looked in a mirror. He could be beautiful again.


	5. Chapter 5: Three hours later

**Chapter Five: THREE HOURS LATER**

Rotti had just sent the subordinate from earlier away with an order of cancellation on the "Replace Your Face" ad. His son had just about succeeded in doing something right for the company for a change. So close.

"Carmela, dear," Rotti called. Amber entered his office with a girlishly angry frown.

"My name is Amber now, Daddy."

"Yes, of course it is. Carm… Amber, where are your brothers?"

"Grumpy and Dopey? Um, I think they went to the company tower, Daddy," Amber said. Any trace of annoyance at mistaking her name was already gone.

"Actually, Papa, the Pavi is right-a here." Rotti looked up and realized Pavi had crept into his office unnoticed.

"STD face! You're back!" Amber shrieked, sporting a teasing smile.

"Amber, your-a teeth are-a crooked and turning-a yellow. Go fuck-a your Z-dealer and get-a them fixed," Pavi snarled. Rotti was still stunned at his son's appearance. Amber burst into tears at his comment, but was totally unphased by her brother's latest transformation. She ran out of Rotti's office, leaving father and son alone.

"Paviche! What is that on your face?" Rotti growled.

"On-a my face? Why, it's another face on-a my face! What do you think, Papa?" Pavi asked, although his tone suggested he knew his father didn't like it. Not one bit. He was mocking Rotti.

Rotti remained silent for a bit as he analyzed Pavi's new change. There was no longer any swollen, sore-infested cheek hanging off anywhere, but it appeared that there might be scarring. Rotti couldn't tell, because another face, a woman's face, was covering it. It was held in place by numerous chunky metal clamps that stuck out of his son's face ungracefully.

"Pavi, take it off."

"But Papa, you wanted-a me to 'replace-a my face'! And-a now I have!"

"Paviche, take it off now!" Rotti's hand flashed out from over his desk in a slapping motion, but as it made contact with Pavi, it clenched, ripping the bizarre mask from his son's face. The woman's face made a plopping noise as it hit the wall before sliding down to the floor.

Rotti gasped and held his chest again as he saw the destruction that had occurred beneath that mask. Pavi was no longer a stunning Largo boy. His face, his real face, suggested to Rotti that he might instead have been spawned from Freddy Krueger.

While the cheek may not have been hanging loose anymore, the whole face was now veiny and raw. The first layer of flesh, which had been removed for his son's first face replacement, was never reattached. Pavi's grin suggested that he had outsmarted his father. Rotti turned his focus back to the undignified clamps hanging from red tendons.

"Am I the new face of-a GeneCo, or-a what?" Pavi roared (_Not quite a roar_, Rotti thought, _but an effeminate growl_) as he leaned in closer, now face to face with his father.

"Pavi, this can be fixed! We can try the face replacement operation in another month or so!"

"No, I'm-a fine with-a my face now, Papa, I've-a found a new way to replace-a my face. Every week. Every day, maybe! And you can-a live with it-a if I can, no, Papa?" Pavi said, picking up the dead surGen's face and unfurling it. He left the room, and Rotti exhaled.

Opening one of his drawers, Rotti pulled out a sheet of paper. Looking at the list of his three children's names, Rotti, with shaky hands, crossed Pavi's out.


End file.
